


Ain't No Doubt About It We Were Doubly Blessed

by akwardcadabra



Series: To Err Is Human (DPD Family Oneshots) [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Car Sex, Coming In Pants, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Gavin & RK900 Switch, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Hand Jobs, M/M, References to songs, Semi-Public Sex, Stakeout, Wire Play, in the second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akwardcadabra/pseuds/akwardcadabra
Summary: Gavin is on a stake-out with Nines. They talk about their feelings and things get a little bit more frisky.*Can be read as a stand-alone*





	1. Though It's Cold And Lonely In The Deep Dark Night

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Paradise By The Dashboard Light" by Meatloaf which is the song that inspired this and is also referenced during the fic because it's a really good song. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Explicit Sexual Content (eg. Hand-jobs, Wire Play, ...) in the second chapter. So if that bothers you just don't read that and come back for the next work in this series ^^**
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, I listened to it today and decided to write this. Other WIPs are obviously going to be updated but I wanted to write this first.

Stake-outs were never fun especially not if Gavin had to be cramped into a small car with Nines while a storm was raging around on the outside just to catch some guy that might have a tiny connection to a major drug ring. Yet, he tried to make the best of it. Sitting in a warm car and eating take-out wasn’t the worst way to spend a Friday night.

Nines seemed relaxed as well. He was looking out the front window, not really expecting the man to even show up now. They were fairly sure that he had seen Gavin and Nines investigate in the nightclub and they both weren’t expecting him to be stupid enough to show back up. But while Connor and Hank had to follow the lead that might lead them to his house, Nines and Gavin were stuck sitting in the car for hours, watching people enter the club. 

It was three hours in that Nines finally looked down at Gavin who had since discarded his take out box into the backseat and was now putting on music.

“Do you think that loud music will help you concentrate?”

“Loud music? What if I just play it quietly?” Gavin snorted. 

Nines LED blinked yellow as he listened to the tunes of Toto. He seemed a little confused and then his LED flickered back to blue and his eyes widened. “I’m sorry, I think I misunderstood. I thought you were going to play Metal as Hank does.”

Gavin grinned. “What? Did the smart prototype forget that there is more than one genre of music?”

“I simply haven’t really listened to any other music than Hank’s music.” Nines shrugged.

Gavin sat up straight. “You’re serious?” He shook his head and turned up the music a little more. “Well, listen to this. ‘Africa’ is like such a popular song and it’s so good. It’s the first song on this playlist.”

Nines nodded and while still looking outside he seemed to actually listen to the music. Gavin leaned forward and looked out the window himself, tapping his fingers along to the rhythm before eventually starting to quietly sing along to the song. He barely got through the first chorus before he caught sight of Nines smiling next to him. 

“What? You like the song?”

“No, I think it’s endearing to watch you get so hyped up from listening to it.” Nines explained but his voice was sincere, no trace of mockery to be found.

Gavin felt a blush creep up his neck. “What? I’m not cute.”

“If you say so.” Nines shrugged and went back to observing.

Gavin chocked on his own spit. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

The android next to him continued smiling lightly. “You might be cuter than you think you are.”

Gavin rolled his eyes but looked away to hide his blush. “Just shut up, tin can.”

With that, they quieted down. Gavin’s playlist was still playing in the background and the rain was still pouring outside. That’s when Gavin’s phone rang. He quickly picked it up and looked at the ID.

“It’s Connor.” He stated and picked up the phone. “Yes, found anything?” He nodded along to whatever Connor was saying. “Yes, alright. Great. Yeah, no. Do you need us there to help question him? Huh, if you say so then you do it yourself.” The detective paused. “Yeah, I’ll drop Nines off at your house. Yeah, see you. Bye.”

Nines looked up. “They found him? It was obvious that he wouldn’t come to the club again.” 

“Yes, they’re questioning him. I’m supposed to drop you off at home so I guess we’re doing that now.” He buckled up in the seat and waited for Nines to do the same before he hit one of the pedals and shifted into the first gear. “If he wants a lawyer there, they won’t be able to question him until tomorrow and be home soon.”

Nines nodded and looked at the detective. “I could also take the bus home.”

“Nah, it’s fine. You live on the way to my apartment.” Gavin shrugged.

Nines looked at him in a confused manner. “I really don’t. It’s the completely different direction.”

“Just let me be fucking nice for once, jeez.” Gavin shifted into the second gear and then into the third before he talked again. “At least we can go home.”

“Yes.” Nines agreed and then looked out the window.

When they arrived at Hank’s house, Nines thanked Gavin and got out of the car. If it hadn’t been for Gavin not driving off immediately to change the music, he would have not noticed that Nines seemed to not go inside. Gavin watched as the man kept petting his pocket before sighing.

Gavin rolled down the window. “Get back into the fucking car.”

Nines turned to him and quickly got a bit closer. “You can leave. I’ll just wait for Connor and Hank to get back.”

“I’m not driving off and letting you fucking stand in the rain.” Gavin grumbled. “Just get in. The dude probably wants a lawyer anyways so Connor and Hank can’t question him today. They’ll be back soon. We’ll just fucking wait. Now get in.”

Nines nodded and quickly got into the car, smiling gently. “Thank you, Gavin.”

“Yeah, don’t mention it.” He mumbled and turned the radio louder. “Can’t believe a perfect prototype like you would forget his keys.”

“I was in a hurry this morning.” Nines explained. “I’m sorry to inconvenience you.”

“Ah, it’s nothing. I really don’t mind sitting in the car for a few more minutes. My cats will survive half an hour more without me.” Gavin shrugged.

Nines nodded and looked out the window. He only looked up once a song played that he could recognize. The android turned his head to Gavin to find him mouthing along to it, tapping his fingers along on the steering wheel.

“Do you know the name of this song?”

“Can’t you like scan it? You know like a phone app?” Gavin joked. “It’s ‘Creep’. Radiohead.”

Nines nodded along. “I’ve heard that before. Hank played it once in the car.” He whispered and then heaved a sigh.

“What’s up, tin can? Don’t like it?” Gavin asked, raising an eyebrow.

“That’s not it.” Nines shook his head. “It just hits close to home. That’s the right way to say it, I think.”

“Why?” 

“Sometimes I feel like I don’t belong here, too. I mean no one really asked for me to be here. I was made in case Connor failed and then after the revolution, I was activated and released. I’m lucky that Connor and Hank took me in.”

“Don’t fucking be like that.” Gavin shook his head. “Yeah, maybe no one asked for you to be here per-say but that doesn’t mean you’re not appreciated. I mean do you think anyone was asked to be here? Like no one could have known that it would be me for example that got into the world instead of someone completely else.”

“I suppose you’re right.”

“And also, I’m sure Connor and Hank appreciate you being there. Hell, everyone that knows you probably does. Fowler is happy that you work hard, all the other officers probably don’t mind you being there.” Gavin rambled on. “Even I kind of appreciate you being there. All else aside, you’re a good partner and do your work well.”

Nines let a small smile grace his features. “Are you being serious? Or are you saying that to make me feel better?”

“No, I actually mean it. Don’t try to deflect the few times I’m being a fucking nice person by telling me that I only wanna make you feel better.” Gavin mumbled. “Okay, don’t tell anyone I said this to you, but I actually kinda like you. You’re a good officer and you’re actually fun to spend time with even if it’s just a stakeout and we don’t talk that much.”

The smile on Nines’ face spread and he looked at Gavin. “That was really nice of you. In fact, I like you, too. You’re a very good detective and not as bad as you want everyone to think you are. I really do like you.”

“Wow, thanks.” Gavin laughed. “You make it sound like you’re in love with me.”

Nines went quiet and looked down at his lap. Gavin’s head snapped to the side and the android was sure the detective was staring at him.

“Are you?” Gavin asked, seeming very surprised at this revelation.

“I’m unsure. I don’t know what being in love feels like. I have never been in love with anyone. I mean I love Connor and I love Hank but what I feel for you is different.” Nines explained. “It’s not that easy to explain but I suppose that it might be infatuation.”

Gavin breathed a laugh. “Woah, I did not expect that.”

“I’m sure you do not feel the same and I promise you that if it makes you uncomfortable, I will ask for another partner and that will be on me. I would tell Captain Fowler that it is not your fault and I assure you that I will not act on any of those feelings. Because-”

Gavin stopped Nines with a raised finger in the android’s face. “Stop, just stop. You don’t have to do any of that. Fuck, I think I might kind of like you, too. I feel -what did you call it- infatuated with you.”

Nines stopped his rambling and looked at Gavin, flabbergasted. “Are you sure?”

“I mean I’m pretty fucking sure I know what being in love feels like -at least more than you.” Gavin mumbled.

“Would you- would you let me kiss you?” Nines whispered. “I’m unsure about how exactly I should do it so you like it but I would really like to kiss you.”

Gavin nodded and scooted closer, leaning in. “Knock yourself out, tin can.”

The android scooted closer as well, closing in on Gavin with his face. He eyed the detective’s lips and bit his own briefly, unsure of what to do. It was Gavin that took the lead by grabbing onto the android’s shirt and practically slamming his lips into Nines’ who quickly kissed back.

They spent the next few minutes just kissing each other, leaning closer and closer toward the other, soaking up the affection and warmth. The low tunes of Meatloaf’s ‘Paradise By The Dashboard Light’ were starting to play in the radio and Gavin breathed a little laugh against Nines’ lips at the coincidence of that song playing. He quickly went back to kissing the android, however, partially because Nines gave an irritated whine at the loss of contact but also because he really wanted to continue.

It was only when Gavin heard Nines moan lowly into the kiss, that he leaned back, stopping their make-out session altogether. He eyed the android and cleared his throat, trying his best not to let his arousal get the best of him at the sight of the slightly dishevelled looking Nines. His hair was ruffled and his cheeks slightly flushed as he panted a little to gain his breath.

“Why did you stop?” Nines whispered.

“We should take this slow.” Gavin shook his head. “I mean I’m sure this is all new to you and you’ve never done anything like that before.”

Nines shook his head. “Just please keep kissing me.”

“Fuck, I’m trying to be sensible here and you won’t let me.” Gavin grumbled. “I’m not fucking you in a car that is parked directly in front of your house with this being your first time and a big chance of Connor and Hank getting back any minute.”

“Then don’t. Use your hands on me.” Nines insisted. “I can see that you are aroused and I would love to help you with that.”

“You’re serious. You want me to get you off now? Right here?”

“If you don’t want to-”

“No, I’d want to.”

“Then what’s the issue?” Nines cocked his head to the side. “Let me help you, too.”

Gavin thought for a second, eyeing the front door of Hank’s house. They could be back any minute now but he was sure they’d hear the car approaching, especially since the music was not too loud. Eventually, he nodded and Nines smiled a little.

“Alright, get over here.” Gavin nodded and pulled Nines closer by his dress shirt. “But only hands for now. And if Hank and Connor come, we stop.”

“Of course.” Nines insisted and dove in to kiss Gavin.

Gavin held a finger up. “And you have to talk to me so I can make sure you’re okay.”

“I didn’t know-”

“Sexual stuff and the well-being of my partner during it is something I take seriously, okay? Just tell me if you need to stop, let me guide you but also help me at figuring out what you want.” Gavin insisted.

“Alright, now can I kiss you again?” Nines whispered, leaning in closer.

“Alright, alright. Calm down.” Gavin chuckled. “Don’t get all worked up. Come here.”

That was all the invitation Nines needed.


	2. I Can See Paradise By The Dashboard Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines and Gavin take the next step.

It was Gavin who moved his hands first. He let them wander from Nines’ forearms to his face, grabbing his cheeks to hold him closer. The android made a delighted noise at that and Gavin leaned in further. His tongue invaded Nines’ mouth but he quickly gave up on trying to control their kiss. He just let Nines explore his mouth and experiment with varying degrees of pressure. 

Gavin settled for exploring the android’s body. When he let his hand slip to Nines’ neck to rub it gently, the android froze and moaned. It wasn’t a soft moan either but it sounded like Gavin was doing the most pleasurable thing imaginable.

“What was that?” Gavin mumbled against Nines’ mouth.

“D-do that again.” The android ordered softly. “Go on.”

Gavin smirked and did as he was asked, letting the pads of his fingers explore Nines’ neck, rubbing at the little panel there. Nines was writhing in his seat and Gavin couldn’t deny how much that sight alone aroused him.

“Come on, open the panel.” Gavin purred. “Let me make you feel good, sweetheart.”

Nines whined even more at the pet name and opened the panel on the back of his neck without much thought. He trusted Gavin after all and was sure that the man didn’t have bad intentions.

When Gavin’s fingers plunged into the array of wires, Nines knew that he only had good intentions. He felt pleasure shooting through his body. Sensations he never knew he could feel were making him moan out.

“Woah, you really like that.” Gavin whispered, moving along to kiss Nines’ jaw. “Fuck, that’s the hottest thing ever. You’re so pretty when you moan like that.” He reached for a little wire near the surface of Nines’ skin and lightly teased it.

“D-don’t do that.” Nines whimpered. “Just please stop teasing. Just get on with it.” 

Gavin chuckled and then, on a whim, decided to quietly sing along to the song on the radio. “Do you need me? Will you never leave me?”

Nines looked at him for a second, confusion clear on his feature before he got the joke and leaned into Gavin, quietly going along with it. “Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life?”

Gavin huffed a laugh as he kissed along Nines’ throat. “Sorry, I always wanted to do that. Thanks for playing along, I guess.”

“G-go on.” Nines urged, clinging to Gavin’s arms.

When Gavin reached Nines’ neck and started licking along the edges of the open panel, Nines was a goner. He melted against Gavin, moaning obscenely and shivering all over. 

“Damn, you really like that. Don’t you, sweetheart?”

“Y-yes.” Nines whined. “Please, just please go on.”

Gavin chuckled and nodded, holding Nines with one arm while his free hand reached down to rub himself. He didn’t care that he had to do all the work – not when Nines was writhing and moaning to prettily for him. They could do it differently another time.

“That’s it.” Gavin praised, his voice strained as he rubbed himself to ease the strain of his member in his pants.

“Gavin, I-” Nines cut himself off with another loud moan as Gavin’s tongue plunged deep into the opening, running along some of the wires while his fingers ran over the remaining ones.

“Good.” Gavin praised, his voice muffled from where his mouth was pressed against Nines’ neck. “You’re so good, sweetheart.”

Nines whined at the praise and let himself fall against Gavin. He was feeling so hot that his systems told him that he was close to overheating and needed to cool down. The android didn’t care. The pressure in his lower belly and at the base of his spine kept building and he was desperate for it to be released.

“Gavin, I-I think I’m going- going to experience an orgasm sometime soon.” He warned, not entirely sure if the weird feeling he was experienced was due to his impending climax.

“Good.” Gavin praised, swirling his tongue around the wires in Nines’ neck. “Just let it happen. Y-you’re unsure and shit but it’s alright. Let it happen. Don’t be scared.”

“I-I’m not sure, if-”

“I’m here. Just let go.” Gavin urged, feeling his own climax approaching at the sounds that Nines was making. But he wanted to make sure the android came first. “Let go for me, sweetheart.”

Those words combined with a sharp tug on a bundle of wires in his neck was Nines’ undoing. He let out a moan and then he went silent. Gavin could see his face contort into a silent scream as his orgasm rocked through him. The detective held the android tightly, still rubbing the wires in his neck to guide him through the orgasm. Nines faintly heard Gavin let out a drawn out moan as he presumably came, too.

When Nines came down from his high, he was panting. His systems were overheating and he needed to draw in as much air as possible to cool them down. He nuzzled his face into Gavin’s neck, panting heavily.

“You did good.” Gavin praised, gently running his fingers along the edge of the open panel. Nines whined at the overstimulation. “Alright, I get it. Enough is enough.”

“D-do you want me to-” Nines gestured toward Gavin’s pants.

“No, you don’t need to.” He chuckled. “Actually, you coming kinda made me lose it.”

“Did you-”

“Come into my pants like some virgin?” Gavin snorted. “Yeah.”

Nines chuckled and let himself fall back into Gavin’s arms. The man rubbed the android’s back. He had always prided himself at being good at taking care of his partners after the act but that was hard to do when they were in the car and he didn’t know what exactly an android needed. But it seemed that the back rubbing was doing the trick.

“Was that your first orgasm?”

“Yes, this was the first time that I experienced an orgasm.” Nines said matter-of-factly. 

“Woah, I’m kind of honoured.” Gavin joked and pressed his lips into Nines’ hair. “I hope that next time I’ll be able to hold out longer so we can do a little more but that’s gonna be hard when you’re so damn pretty.”

Nines looked at him from the corner of his eyes. Even with his face flushed he could still pull off that annoyed yet affectionate gaze at Gavin’s compliment. “I’d be pleased to pleasure you next time. And I’m even happier that there will be a next time.”

“But we should go get dinner first or some shit like that. You know, like a date.”

“Of course.” Nines agreed. “Just one more thing.”

“Yes?”

“Let’s not tell Connor and Hank. They are both very protective and I want to wait for the right moment to tell them.”

“You read my mind, tin can.” Gavin laughed and nodded. “Yeah, we’ll see the right moment when it comes.”

“Good.” Nines whispered. “Does that mean we’re romantic partners now? Because I would really like that.”

Gavin felt his face flush but he nodded. “Yeah, me too. Let’s do that.”

“Good.” Nines whispered and closed his eyes.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes, listening to the soft music coming from the radio. Then they saw a car approaching. Nines head snapped up and he immediately got into an upright position, straightening out his dress shirt and fixing his hair. Gavin cleared his throat and fixed his hair, watching the car approach. It was obviously Hank’s car.

When the car stopped and Connor and Hank got out, Nines turned to Gavin with a smile. “I’ll see you on Monday, yes?” He eyed the detective. “And thank you.”

“For what?” Gavin asked, looking up.

“For a very nice evening. I really enjoyed myself.” When he was sure that neither Connor nor Hank was watching he reached out to give Gavin’s hand a squeeze. “Have a good night. Text me once you’ve made it home safely.”

“Good night to you, too. But don’t worry, I’ll get home safely.”

Nines shook his head. “Please just text me, alright?”

Gavin heaved a sigh but nodded. He then flashed the android a small smile. “Alright. Now get inside, tin can.” 

Nines chuckled and smiled, getting out of the car. “See you soon, you meat-bag.”

Gavin rolled his eyes but chuckled and once Nines was outside, he got ready to leave. When he looked out the front window, he couldn’t help but smile lightly. Connor was greeting Nines and hugging him. He was glad to see Nines being taken care of but felt a little sad that he had to leave and that he was not part of this family. Heaving a sigh, he shifted into first gear and then started to drive off.

Nines was making his way to the car, Connor’s arm around his shoulder. “No, don’t worry about it, brother. Gavin let me wait in his car. He was really nice.”

“Gavin was nice.” Hank huffed and unlocked the door before kneeling down to pet Sumo.

Nines followed him inside and nodded. “No, he really was. He said he didn’t want me standing in the rain and so we sat in the car and listened to music.”

“Well, I guess that was a nice thing to do but that doesn’t make him nice.” Hank mumbled to himself and then got up to feed Sumo.

Connor followed both of them inside and closed the door, locking it. “I think he was being nice. I’m glad you two get along.”

Nines eyes widened a bit but he nodded. “Yes, we do get along.”

The RK800 eyed him suspiciously. “Is something wrong?”

When Nines saw Connor’s LED spinning yellow, he knew the android was concerned and quickly diverted the subject. “No, of course not. Now tell me, did the suspect talk?”

“No, he wants a lawyer.” Connor explained but he seemed more interested in Nines. He figured that maybe he was uncomfortable talking about it out loud and decided to speak to him mentally.

>>Are you sure you’re alright, brother? You can tell me if something is up. If you’re uncomfortable with Hank knowing, you can tell me like this.

>Connor, I’m fine. Nothing is wrong.

>>Did something happen between you and Gavin? Did he do something?

>No, Connor. He was really nice. 

>>I’ll leave it for now but please know that if you want to talk about anything, I’ll be there to listen to you.

>Thank you, big brother.

>>No problem. Now let’s help Hank make dinner.

And as if on cue, Hank exited the kitchen, eyeing both of them. “What’s up with that disco show on your temples?”

“Nothing, Hank.” Nines assured. “We were just talking.”

Hank nodded and then chuckled a bit. “Great, now I think you’ve been gossiping about me via your weird mental link thingy.”

“We aren’t.” Connor laughed. “Don’t worry about that, dad.”

“If you say so.” Hank nodded. “Now, let’s make dinner.”

Nines nodded and followed Hank and Connor into the kitchen. “Yes, let’s do that.”

During the process of making dinner, Nines noticed that Connor was still very concerned about him and apparently still suspected that something was wrong. He never left Nines’ side. His hand never left Nines’ shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked it.  
> Feel free to leave a Comment or Kudos if you want to.  
> See you soon ^^

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Feel free to Comment or give Kudos if you liked it.  
> See you soon ^^


End file.
